


SVU Lockdown

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: The SVU team has a lockdown and they hide in the precinct's break room. When pregnant Amanda has a potty emergency during the lockdown, the team have to rush her into the bathroom before she has an accident. Will the pregnant blonde's friends and team get her to the bathroom in time?
Kudos: 3





	SVU Lockdown

It was a warm spring day at SVU and the team were discussing a new case. Amanda Rollins-Murphy who is six months pregnant was drinking out of her manna hydration water bottle. Soon, there was a loud noise and a current suspect that they've been trying to find has demanded that the place be checked. Amanda, Liv, Fin and Carisi hide in the break room. They sit in the room for an hour. Amanda wouldn't leave her water bottle alone and starts licking her lips. She has been drinking water all day long and she just finished drinking some an hour ago.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some more water?" Amanda asks. 

"Sure." 

Liv refills Amanda's water bottle for her and gives it to her. She takes a long drink of water and after finishing the bottle, she feels an urge to pee right now. She squirms uncomfortably and makes whining sounds.

"I really have to pee or else you guys might have a mess!!" Amanda complains. 

"What do we do, Liv? Do we try to take Amanda to the bathroom or are we going to have to give her something that she can use?" Fin asks. 

"Let's just take Amanda to the bathroom, that way she can relieve herself, and feel a whole lot better, and a little stress off her." Liv says.

Amanda suddenly realizes that she has to pee more than she originally thought.  
Realizing that her bladder feels like it is about to burst, she begins squirming with motions that look like an awkward pee dance to say the least.

Liv, Fin and Carisi rush out of the break room, headed straight toward the bathroom, carrying Amanda. Liv quickly opens the bathroom door and they rush her into the handicapped stall.

"I gotta pee!" Amanda shouts. 

They put her down in front of the toilet. Amanda, struggling to undo her pants begins to bounce back and forth from foot to foot. Liv rushes into the stall and notices the distress on Amanda's face. 

"I got you, Amanda. Hold still.” Liv says as she helped to unbuckle Amanda’s belt on her jeans. 

She then works to hurriedly unzip and unbutton her pants.

"Oh no, it’s gonna come out." Amanda says.

“Just hold it one more second…" Liv says 

Liv pulls down Amanda’s pants right above the knee as if they were her own and she was the one with a full bladder.

"I can't hold it anymore!” Amanda exclaims.

Okay, you're good to go. Sit down." Liv says.

"Thanks for helping me. Now I …”

Right then, Amanda plops down on the toilet seat and starts to pee bracing herself against the stall wall.

"Amanda, we'll be right outside if you need anything." Liv says. 

“Mm hmm,” Amanda replies as no actual word could come out that very moment.

They exit the stall door and wait for her to finish. She sighs with happy relief since she's able to finally pee. 

“Amanda, are you okay?” Liv asks, after knocking on the stall door.

"Yeah. Oh, this feels so good. There's a lot coming out. I just love a good pee.” Amanda moans. 

Liv giggles. “I bet you do. You almost didn't make it”

"I know, right? I almost peed on the floor and on myself! I still think there is more coming too” Amanda says. 

Suddenly, Amanda pees even louder. 

Carisi asks, “How much did she have to drink?”

Liv replies, “Not sure, I know she's had at least one full bottle which I gave her.”

Overhearing the conversation, "Actually, I had two full bottles. The one Liv mentioned and one before the lockdown. Oh, it feels so good to pee. Do you guys remember when we did the kidnapping case at the park?" Amanda asks. 

"The one with the little girl who was 11 years old?" Liv asks. 

"Yes. That one. I remember that we found her hiding behind the dumpsters, crying and shaking. She was all alone and the kidnapper was caught but wouldn't tell us anything so we had to find her ourselves. I saw a distressed look on her face and she told me that she hasn't been to the bathroom in eight hours and that she really needed to go. Her saying that made me realise that I also needed to go too. I reminded Liv because we had to leave evidence behind at the crime scene. Liv took us to a super clean bathroom not far from where we found her. I remember Liv opening the bathroom door for us because we were so desperate and luckily there were two toilets available so she rushed into one and I went into the other. We just pulled everything down quickly and we began to pee. It felt so good, but i could hear the little girl next to me crying. She said that it hurt as she peed. I started crying because I felt bad and realised that we were dealing with more than just a kidnapping.”Amanda says.

"So what happened to her?" Fin asks.

Amanda tears up.

"We took her to the emergency room after we finished in the bathroom and it turned out that she had a bladder infection." Amanda says, her voice breaking. 

“She was crying because of a bladder infection?” asks Carisi.

"Yeah and we had to tell her parents." Amanda says, starting to cry.

“How does an 11 year old get a bladder infection?” Carisis starts to ask, but then it suddenly occurs to him just how she would get one. 

He then says, “Please tell me we put that Bastard away for a long time?”

"We did. He'll never hurt another little girl again." Fin says. 

Amanda grabs some toilet paper and cleans her face. Suddenly, Amanda feels one last drop of pee come out. “Hmm, I think I may have just finished." she says out loud.

"Are you done?" Liv asks. 

“Yeah, just finishing up and will be out in a sec!”

Amanda sighs as she grabs toilet paper to clean up. She tries to stand back up, but is unable to due to her belly.

"Liv, can you come here and help me?" Amanda asks. 

Liv enters the stall and helps to lift Amanda up as Amanda finishes pulling up her zipper. Soon, everything is pulled back up and Amanda flushes the toilet. They exit the stall and Amanda washes up at the sink. The team leaves the bathroom and they head back to the break room.


End file.
